1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treatment apparatus and a leakage controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a laundry treatment apparatus and a leakage controlling method thereof, which detects and determines whether a washing water collected in the base of the laundry treatment apparatus due to the leakage from a water supply valve or a tub, and controls the operating state of the laundry treatment apparatus to prevent the leakage and informs a user that the water leaks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a laundry treatment apparatus is an apparatus washing the laundry by the action of a detergent and water in the state that the laundry is accommodated in a drum, and may be classified into a clothes washing machine for only washing clothes and a clothes washing machine for washing and drying clothes.
The laundry treatment apparatus includes a tub for containing washing water mixed with a detergent at a washing mode and a fresh water at a rinsing mode, a water supply device for supplying the washing water mixed with a detergent or a fresh water (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘washing water’) to the tub, and a drainage device for exhausting the washing water in the tub out of the laundry treatment apparatus.
The supply device and the drainage device are installed such that the passages of washing water are closed with the tub.
In a conventional laundry treatment apparatus, when the tub, the water supply device, the drainage device, or components of them are assembled erroneously, the crack of the components or the crack of coupling regions between the components, or the like occur, the washing water may be leaked, thereby reducing washing efficiency and causing waste of water.
Further, if the leakage of the washing water is not repaired, electric component are shorted due the leaked washing water so that the laundry treatment apparatus may be out of order or components of the laundry treatment apparatus are damaged.